Super Smash Bros. 6/List of Trophies
Here is the list of trophies in Super Smash Bros. 6. List of trophies Super Smash Bros. *Mii Brawler *Mii Brawler (Alt.) *Omega Blitz *Mii Gunner *Mii Gunner (Alt.) *Full Blast *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Swordfighter (Alt.) *Final Edge *Mii Archer *Mii Archer (Alt.) *10,000 Arrows *Mii Mage *Mii Mage (Alt.) *Arcane Maelstrom *Mii Slasher *Mii Slasher (Alt.) *Catscratch Fury *Smash Ball *Fake Smash Ball *Fan *Crate *Barrel *Capsule *Beam Sword *Party Ball *Food *Gooey Bomb *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Home-Run Bat *Fan *Assist Trophy *Bumper *Timer *Smoke Ball *Blast Box *Drill *Black Hole *Rage Blaster *Healing Field *Banana Gun *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Master Core *Fighting Mii Team *Primid *Duon *Galleom *Master Core *Galeem *Dharkon *Krad Super Mario *Mario *Mario (Alt.) *Mario Finale *Luigi *Luigi (Alt.) *Poltergust 5000 *Peach *Peach (Alt.) *Peach Blossom *Bowser *Bowser (Alt.) *Giga Bowser *Dr. Mario *Dr. Mario (Alt.) *Megavitamin Finale *Rosalina & Luma *Rosalina & Luma (Alt.) *Power Star *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Jr. (Alt.) *Shadow Mario Paint *Larry *Roy *Wendy *Iggy *Morton *Lemmy *Ludwig *Daisy *Daisy (Alt.) *Crystalized Daisy *Captain Toad *Captain Toad (Alt.) *Super Pickaxe *Toadette *Waluigi *Waluigi (Alt.) *Hypnotic Dance *Geno *Geno (Alt.) *Geno Flash *Dr. Luigi *Dr. Luigi (Alt.) *Virus Zone *Nurse Peach *Nurse Peach (Alt.) *Nurse Blossom *Piranha Plant *Piranha Plant (Alt.) *Petey Piranha *King Boo *King Boo (Alt.) *Paranormal Assault *Goomba *Goomba (Alt.) *Mega Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa (Alt.) *Koopa Troop *Shy Guy *Shy Guy (Alt.) *Shy Guy Army *Dry Bones *Dry Bones (Alt.) *Dry Bomber *Monty Mole *Monty Mole (Alt.) *Monty Tank *Paper Mario *Paper Mario (Alt.) *The Final Shred *Mini Mario *Mini Mario (Alt.) *Plum *Plum (Alt.) *Pauline *Pauline (Alt.) *Jump Up, Super Star! *F.L.U.D.D *Cappy *Tiara *Madame Broode *Super Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Fire Flower *Bob-omb *Lightning Bolt *Koopa Shell *Freezie *Golden Hammer *Hothead *Super Leaf *Super Launch Star *Ninji *Wart *Spiny Shell *Paratroopa *Hammer Bro. *Lakitu *Birdo *Nabbit *Chain Chomp *Thwomp *Banzai Bill *Mouser *Nipper Plant *Tatanga *Big Urchin *King Bob-Omb *Boom Boom *Mallow *The Broodals *Pom Pom *Meowser *Wingo *Toad Brigade *Peachette *Smithy *Flies and Hand *Shellcreepers *Sidesteppers *Fighter Flies *Peach (Mario Tennis Aces) *Daisy (Mario Tennis Aces) *Shy Guy + Standard Kart *Rainbow Road Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (Alt.) *Jungle Rush *Diddy Kong *Diddy Kong (Alt.) *Rocketbarrel Barrage *Dixie Kong *Dixie Kong (Alt.) *Kong Pow *Tiny Kong *Tiny Kong (Alt.) *Saxophone Slam *King K. Rool *King K. Rool (Alt.) *Blast-O-Matic *Pompy, the Presumptous *Hammer *Spring *Kritter *Taj *Rambi *Klaptrap *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Swanky Kong *Enguarde *Kritter *Zinger *Kaptain K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Tiki Tak Tribe *Lord Fredrik *Kip *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Gale Hawg The Legend of Zelda *Link *Link (Alt.) *Ancient Bow and Arrow *Zelda *Zelda (Alt.) *Triforce of Wisdom *Sheik *Sheik (Alt.) *Sheikah Dance *Impa *Impa (Alt.) *Water Chasm *Lana *Lana (Alt.) *Focus Spirit Finisher *Volga *Volga (Alt.) *Dragon Transform *Agitha *Agitha (Alt.) *Horned Beetle *Ghirahim *Ghirahim (Alt.) *Demise Reborn *Young Link *Young Link (Alt.) *Fierce Deity Link *Ganondorf *Ganondorf (Alt.) *Beast Ganon *Skull Kid *Skull Kid (Alt.) *Final Hour *Toon Link *Toon Link (Alt.) *Triforce Slash *Toon Zelda *Toon Zelda (Alt.) *Light Arrow *Toon Ganondorf *Toon Ganondorf (Alt.) *Puppet Ganon *The Imprisoned *Heart Container *Bunny Hood *Deku Nut *Beetle *Bombchu *Cucco *Fairy Bottle *Gust Bellows *Tingle *Linkle *Wizzro *Master Kohga *Midna *Fi *Cia *Revali *Mipha *Daruk *Urbosa *Divine Beast Vah Ruta *Divine Beast Vah Rudania *Divine Beast Vah Medoh *Divine Beast Vah Naboris *Lynel *Guardian *Calamity Ganon *Epona Metroid *Samus *Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Ridley *Ridley (Alt.) *Plasma Scream *Dark Samus *Dark Samus (Alt.) *Zero Laser *Sylux *Sylux (Alt.) *Shock Coil Laser *Phantoon *Screw Attack *SA-X *Metroid *Mother Brain *MB *Kraid *Crocomire *Phantoon *Nightmare *Diggernaut *Trace *Spire Yoshi *Yoshi *Yoshi (Alt.) *Stampede! *Baby Mario Bros. *Baby Mario Bros. (Alt.) *Kamek *Kamek (Alt.) *Kamek's Revenge *Tap-Tap *Melon Bug *Yoshi Egg *Poochie *Grim Leacher *Baby Bowser *Bunson the Hot Dog *Hookbill Koopa *Navel Piranha Plant *Toadies *Winged Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *Kirby (Alt.) *Ultra Sword *Meta Knight *Meta Knight (Alt.) *Darkness Illusion *King Dedede *King Dedede (Alt.) *Dede-Rush *Bandana Waddle Dee *Bandana Waddle Dee (Alt.) *Bandana Dee Army *Adeleine *Adeleine (Alt.) *Boss Painting *Prince Fluff *Prince Fluff (Alt.) *Tankbot Form *Galacta Knight *Galacta Knight (Alt.) *Light Sword Rain *Clanky Woods *Marx *Star Rod *Maxim Tomato *Superspicy Curry *Bomber *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare *Chef Kawasaki *Simirror *Susie *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Bonkers *02 *Dark Crafter *Daroach *Squeak Squad *Adeleine & Ribbon *Yin-Yarn *President Haltmann *Francisca *Flamberge *Zan Partizanne *Hyness *Void Termina *Morpho Knight *Nightmare Enterprises Salesman Star Fox *Fox *Fox (Alt.) *Team Star Fox (Fox) *Falco *Falco (Alt.) *Team Star Fox (Falco) *Krystal *Krystal (Alt.) *Krystal's Staff *Wolf *Wolf (Alt.) *Wolf Pack *Andross *Andross (Star Fox: Adventures) *Tricky *Aparoid Queen *Arwing *Wolfen *Landmaster *General Scales *Algy *Katt Monroe *Miyu & Fae *Bill Grey *Andrew Oikinny *Leon Powalski *Panther Caroso Pokemon *Pikachu *Pikachu (Alt.) *Volt Tackle (Pikachu) *Jigglypuff *Jigglypuff (Alt.) *Puff Up *Pichu *Pichu (Alt.) *Volt Tackle (Pichu) *Mewtwo *Mewtwo (Alt.) *Psystrike *Lucario *Lucario (Alt.) *Mega Lucario *Charizard *Charizard (Alt.) *Mega Charizard X *Squirtle *Squirtle (Alt.) *Mega Blastoise *Ivysaur *Ivysaur (Alt.) *Mega Venusaur *Greninja *Greninja (Alt.) *Sceptile *Sceptile (Alt.) *Mega Sceptile *Blaziken *Blaziken (Alt.) *Mega Blaziken *Eevee *Eevee (Alt.) *Extreme Evo Boost *Decidueye *Decidueye (Alt.) *Sinister Arrow Raid *Incineroar *Incineroar (Alt.) *Max Malicious Moonsault *Zoroark *Zoroark (Alt.) *Fury Swipes *Necrozma *Poke Ball *Master Ball *Beast Ball (Pokemon) *Dynamax Pokeball *Meowth *Electrode *Goldeen *Abra *Staryu *Omastar *Snorlax *Arcticuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mew *Togepi *Bellossom *Wobbuffet *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi *Gardevoir *Flygon *Metagross *Latias and Latios *Kyogre *Groundon *Jirachi *Deoxys *Munchlax *Abomasnow *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Darkrai *Arceus *Victini *Snivy *Tepig *Scraggy *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyruem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Chespin *Spewpa *Gogoat *Aegislash *Inkay *Xerneas *Yveltal *Zygarde *Diancie *Litten *Popplio *Lurantis *Bewear *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Solgaleo *Lunala *Nihilego *Buzzwole *Pheromosa *Magearna *Marshadow *Poipole *Zeraora *Necrozma *Rillaboom *Rillaboom(Alt.) *G-Max Overgrowth *Scorbunny *Cinderace *Sobble *Intelleon *Orbeetle *Gigantamax Orbeetle *Polteageist *Alcremie *Gigantamax Alcremie *Corviknight *Gigantamax Corviknight *Impidimp *Galarian Ponyta *Galarian Rapidash *Galarian Weezing *Yamper *Wooloo *Impidimp *Grimmsnarl *Gigantamax Grimmsnarl *Applin *Flapple & Appletun *Gigantamax Flapple/Appletun *Purrserker *Zacian *Zamazenta *Eternatus *Pokémon Trainer (male) *Pokémon Trainer (female) *Scottie *Scottie (Alt.) F-Zero *Captain Falcon *Captain Falcon (Alt.) *Blue Falcon *Jody Summers *Jody Summers (Alt.) *White Cat *Black Shadow *Black Shadow (Alt.) *Black Bull *Samurai Goroh *Pico *Pico (Alt.) *Wild Goose *Dr. Stewart *Mr. EAD *James McCloud *Mighty Gazelle *Mighty Gazelle (Alt.) *Red Gazelle *Zoda *The Skull *Super Arrow *Blood Falcon *Deathborn Earthbound/Mother *Ness *Ness (Alt.) *PK Starstorm (Ness) *Lucas *Lucas (Alt.) *PK Starstorm (Lucas) *Ninten *Ninten (Alt.) *Eight Melodies *Kumatora *Kumatora (Alt.) *PK Starstorm (Kumatora) *Masked Man *Masked Man (Alt.) *Pig Mask Army *Mr. Saturn *Flying Man *Franklin Badge *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Jeff *Starman *Ultimate Chimera *Porky Minch *Giygas *Muttshroom *Artsy Ghost Ice Climber *Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers (Alt.) *Iceberg *Vegetables *Topi *Seal *Moth *Polar Bear *Condor Fire Emblem *Marth *Marth (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Marth) *Roy *Roy (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Roy) *Ike *Ike (Alt.) *Great Aether *Lucina *Lucina (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Lucina) *Robin *Robin (Alt.) *Pair Up *Corrin *Corrin (Alt.) *Torrential Roar *Micaiah *Micaiah (Alt.) *Wrath *Chrom *Chrom (Alt.) *Awakening Aether *Azura *Azura (Alt.) *Curse of the Nohr Princess *Alm *Alm (Alt.) *Dragon Conquest *Edelgard *Edelgard (Alt.) *Fjorm *Fjorm (Alt.) *Blizzard *Rowan *Rowan (Alt.) *Killing Edge *Lyn *Tharja *Gharnef *Tiki *Black Knight *Eirika *Eirika (Alt.) *Critical Hit (Eirika) *Ephraim *Ephraim (Alt.) *Critical hit (Ephraim) *Formortiis *Grima *Garon *Blight Dragon Garon *Lianna *Linde *Anna *Celica *Oboro *Niles *Elise *Camilla *Keaton & Velouria *Kaden & Selkie *Darios *Yelena *Oskar *Velezark Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch *Mr. Game & Watch (Alt.) *Octopus *Fire *Lion *Chef *Oil Panic *Manhole *Helmet *Judge *Stanley *Egg *John Solver Kid Icarus *Pit *Pit (Alt.) *Lightning Chariot *Palutena *Palutena (Alt.) *Black Hole Laser *Dark Pit *Dark Pit (Alt.) *Dark Pit's Staff *Medusa *Medusa (Alt.) *Medusa's Stare *Magnus *Magnus (Alt.) *Gaol *Viridi *Viridi (Alt.) *Reset Bomb *Phosphora *Arlon *Pyrrhon *Eggplant Wizard *Galactic Fiend Kraken *Hades *Pandora *Amazon Pandora *Hewdraw *Twinbellos *Thanatos Wario *Wario *Wario (Alt.) *Wario-Man *Ashley *Ashley (Alt.) *Red Cauldron *Mona *Mona (Alt.) *Captain Syrup *Captain Syrup (Alt.) *Sweet Stuff *Kat & Ana *Orbulon *Jimmy T. *Red Brief J *Black Jewel *Dinomighty Pikmin *Olimar *Olimar (Alt.) *End of Day *Alph *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Burrowing Snagret *Plasm Wraith *Red Bulborb *Empress Bulborb *Peckish Aristocrab *Swooping Snitchbug *Burrowing Snagret R.O.B. *R.O.B. *R.O.B. (Alt.) *Super Diffusion Beam *Stack-Up *Professor Hector *Smick *Professor Vector Animal Crossing *Villager *Villager (Alt.) *Dream Home *Isabelle *Isabelle (Alt.) *Dream Town Hall *Kapp'n *Mr. Resetti *Tom Nook *Gulliver *Don *Lloid *Zipper T. Bunny *Rover *Crazy Redd *Blathers *Celeste *Brewster *Able Sisters *Timmy and Tommy *Copper and Booker *Digby *Lottie *Tutu *Beehive *Rudy *Kicks Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Fit Trainer (Alt.) *Wii Fit *Tree *Dancer *Warrior *Bridge *Gate *Jackknife *Arm & Leg Lift *Super Hoop *Wii Balance Board *Wii Fit U Trainer Punch-Out!! *Little Mac *Little Mac (Alt.) *Giga Mac *King Hippo *King Hippo (Alt.) *Manhole Cover *Bald Bull *Doc Luis *Glass Joe *Von Keiser *Disco Kid *Piston Hondo *Bear Hugger *Great Tiger *Don Flamenco *Aran Ryan *Soda Popinski *Super Macho Man *Mr. Sandman *Hoy Quarlow *Narcis Prince *Gabby Jay *Piston Hurricane *Pizza Pasta *Masked Muscle *Dragon Chan *Heike Kagero *Mad Clown *Rick & Nick Bruiser *Bob Charlie Xenoblade *Shulk *Shulk (Alt.) *Chain Attack *Elma *Elma (Alt.) *Skell *Rex *Rex (Alt.) *Heaven's Arrow *Pyra *Pyra (Alt.) *Fiora *Malos *Malos (Alt.) *Dunban *Riki *Lao *Lin *Tatsu *Formula *Murderess *Gwin *Reyn *Mythra *Melia *Morag *Nia *Nia (Alt.) *Catalyst Scimitar *Tora *Zeke *Poppi α *Poopi QTπ *Addam *Loki Duck Hunt/Hogan's Alley/Wild Gunman *Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt (Alt.) *NES Zapper Posse *Wild Gunmen *Clay Pigeon *Can *Dog *Duck *Gangster, Lady, & Policeman Splatoon *Inkling *Inkling (Alt.) *Inkstrike *Octoling *Octoling (Alt.) *Booyah Bomb *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Judd *Crusty Sean *Annie & Moe *Jelonzo *Sheldon *Spyke *Super Sea Snail *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Lil' Judd *Off the Hook *Bisk *Aunt Flow *Jelfonzo *Murch *C.Q. Cumber *Iso Padre *Comander Tartar ARMS *Spring Man *Spring Man (Alt.) *Rush Attack *Ribbon Girl *Hedlok *Ninjara *Mechanica *Master Mummy *Min Min *Cobra Kid *Barq & Byte *Helix *Lola Pop *Misango *Dr. Coyle *Twintelle *Max Brass *Hedlok Electroplankton *Nanocarp *Nanocarp (Alt.) *Hanenbow *Volvoice *Luminarrow *Sun-Animalcule *Lumilloop *Trapy *Beatnes *Marine-Crystals *Electroplankton Golden Sun *Isaac *Isaac (Alt.) *Judgement *Garet *Ivan *Mia *Felix *Jenna *Alex *Matthew *Tyrell *Isaac (Dark Dawn) Chibi-Robo! *Chibi-Robo *Chibi-Robo (Alt.) *Giga-Robo *Telly *Papa *Free Ranger *Chibi-Tot *Drake Redcast Dragalia Lost *Euden *Euden (Alt.) *Midgardsormr *Zethia *Notte *Elisanne *Ranzal *Cleo *Luca Sin and Punishment *Saki Amamiya *Saki Amamiya (Alt.) *Ruffian Slash *Airan *Achi *Isa *Kachi Rhythm Heaven *Rhythm Troupe *Rhythm Troupe (Alt.) *Rhythm Fever *Sneaky Spirit *Karate Joe *Chorus Kids *Ringside Wrestler and Reporter *Tap Trial Girl *Play-Yan *Play-Yan (Alt.) *Night Step Fossil Fighters *Fossil Fighter *Fossil Fighter (Alt.) *Rosie *T-Rex *Snivels *Vivian *Holt *Dr. Diggins *The B.B. Bandits *The Digadig Tribe *Captain Woolbeard *Saurhead *Duna *Mr. Richmond *King Dynal *Guhnash *Fossil Champions Protaginists/Hero and Hero (Female) *Fossil Frontier Protaginists/Jura and Tria *Nibbles *Nate *Stryker BoxBoy! *Qbby *Qbby (Alt.) *Qucy *Qudy *Spiky Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido *Musashi *Musashi (Alt.) *Jinrai *Ceila *Franklian *Kojiro *Yukich *Abricos *Ryoma *Doughton *Bambouk *Sosuna *Grado *Chalao Custom Robo *Ray *Ray (Alt.) *Ray Warrior *Bayonette *Annie *Flare *Custom Robos *Jameson & A.I.R.S. *Ray Mk III *Hero Codename S.T.E.A.M. *Henry Fleming *Henry Fleming (Alt.) *Guns of Justice *Great Shugguth *A.B.E. *General Grant *Katherine *Dorothy *John Henry *Tom Sawyer Balloon Fight *Balloon Fighter *Balloon Fighter (Alt.) *Fish *Flipper *Popper *Ailce *Jim *Samm Clu Clu Land *Bubbles *Bubbles (Alt.) *Boss Unira *Unira *Black Holes Devil World *Tamagon *Tamagon (Alt.) *Devil's Power *Devil The Wonderful 101 *Wonder Red *Wonder Red (Alt.) *Wonderful Forever *Wonder Blue *Wonder Pink *Wonder Green *Wonder White *Wonder Black *Luca *Jergingha Pilotwings *Lark *Lark (Alt.) *Light Plane *Kiwi *Instructor *Rocketbelt *Plane *Hang Glider *Goose *Robin *Hawk Wrecking Crew *Foreman Spike *Foreman Spike (Alt.) *The Gold Mantis *Eggplant Man *Gotchawrench *Onnanoko *Oyazi Eggerland *Lolo *Lolo (Alt.) *Lala *King Egger *Rocky *Alma *Gol *Leeper *Snakey *Skull *Don Medusa Kururin *Kururin *Kururin (Alt.) *Helirin *Action Helirins *Professor Rabbit FlingSmash *Zip *Zip (Alt.) *Pip *Omnious *Hydracoil The Legendary Starfy *Starfy *Starfy (Alt.) *Whirlpool *Starly *Moe *Bunston *Mermaid *Old Man Lobber *Mattel *Papa Star *Mashtooth *Mega Mashtooth HarmoKnight *Tempo *Tempo (Alt.) *Tappy *Ariana *Lyra *Tyko and Cymbi *Gargan Advance Wars *Andy *Andy (Alt.) *Hyper Upgrade *Sami *Max *Jake *Rachel *Hawke *Eagle *Olaf *Infantry and Tanks Panel de Pon *Lip *Lip (Alt.) *Puzzle League! *Lip's Stick *Watabou *Flare *Sherbet *Thiana *Elias *Ruby *Neris *Seren *Thanatos Nintendo Labo *Labo Man *Labo Man (Alt.) *Robot Kit *Professor Riggs, Plaise, and Lerna *Toy-Con Car *Toy-Con VR Goggles Tomato Adventure *DeMille *DeMille (Alt.) *Patharan's Song *King Abira *Aretha *Seremo *Dr. Enokin *Quiz Guy *Tomatrio Ever Oasis *Tethu *Tethu (Alt.) *Tethi *Esna Yo-Kai Watch *Jibanyan *Jibanyan (Alt.) *Flurry of Fury *Whisper *Nate *Kybui *Lord Enma *Spoilerina *Whazzat Arcana *Rooks *Rooks (Alt.) *Ariel *Teefa *Salah GiFTPiA *Pockle *Pockle (Alt.) *Tao *Kyappy *Mayer *Mappo *Tenjin *Peevee *Chibita *DEEJ *Rumiko Kiki Trick *Noise *Noise (Alt.) *Zebra *Madame *TV *Chuck Ouendan *Ouendan Squad *Ouendan Squad (Alt.) *Elite Beat Agents *Elite Beat Divas *Mr. X *Commander Kahn Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru *Prince Sable *Prince Sable (Alt.) *Igari Z *Frog & Snake *Prince Richard *Princess Tiramisu *Jam *Mandola *King Delarin *Dr. Arewo Stein Joy Mech Fight *Sukapon *Sukapon (Alt.) *Comedy Special *Dr. Little Emon *Dr. Ivan Walnuts Kurikin Nano Island Story *Nano Academy Student *Nano Academy Student (Alt.) *Megumi *Yas *Kaski *Yamanaka Teacher *Nako *Daisuke *Misaki *Koguchi *Noriko *Ayano *Maki *Asuka Teacher *Kurikin Koto Battle: Tengai no Moribito *Kotodama Trainer *Kotodama Trainer (Alt.) *Len *Hijiri *Sho *Chilai *Sui *Gin *Tachibana Card Hero *Satoru *Satoru (Alt.) *Haruka *Kiriwo *Itchijo *Makoto *Tokita *Teacher *Miss *Kurama *Maruo Maruhige *Hiroshi, Kumi and Master (Heroes) *Tameo *Masaru Kado Ring Fit Adventure * Ring Fit Adventurer * Ring Fit Adventurer (Alt.) * Dragaux * Allegra * Armando * Abdonis * Guru Andma * Fitness Gym Counter * Hubby and Honey * Ring Detective Club *Ayumi Tachibana *Ayumi Tachibana (Alt.) *Case Closed! *Protagonist *Shunsuke Utsugi *Tatsuya Hibino *Tetsuharu Komada *Hisako Hayama *Hitomi Kawai *Tadashi Urabe *The Girl in Back Fluidity *Eddy *Eddy (Alt.) *Spin Cycle *Goop *Wizard *Gather *Water *Rainbow Astral Chain * Akira Howard * Akira Howard (Alt.) * Yoseph Calvert * Maximilian Howard * Alicia Lopez * Jim Wong * Marie Wentz * Olive Espinosa * Brenda Moreno * Harold "Hal" Clark * Jena Anderson * Lappy * Kyle Merkulov Others *Super Scope *Steel Diver *Nintendog *Arcade Bunny *Akari Hayami *Pig *F-Type *Ryota Hayami *Commander *Magkid *Hsien *Chef *Doshin *Panechus *Sebastian Tute *Yakuman Player *Knight (Knight Move) *Komurasaki *Hockey Players *Pitcher and Batter *Dr. Kawashima *Athletes *Rusty *Dr. Wright *Allen *Dark Emperor *Dark Lord *Kyle Hyde *MONSTER *Alessandro Inzaghi *Yama *Satoru Amatsubo *Inuji Darumeshi *Face Raider *Solar Striker *Raymond Bryce *Nico Fire *Crispin *Wentworth *Gold Bone *Iris Archwell *Shinobu *Coraline *Mr. Mendel and Ms. Blossom Metal Gear *Solid Snake *Solid Snake (Alt.) *Covering Fire *Raiden *Raiden (Alt.) *Ripper Mode *Quiet *Quiet (Alt.) *Venom Snake *Venom Snake (Alt.) *Gray Fox *Cypher *Metal Gear KODOQUE *Iroquois Pliskin *Naked Snake *Liquid Snake *Meryl Silverburgh *The Boss *Revolver Ocelot *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAY *Gekko *Cardboard Box Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (Alt.) * Super Sonic * Tails * Tails (Alt.) * Mech Walker * Knuckles * Knuckles (Alt.) * Hyper Knuckles Quake * Amy * Amy (Alt.) * Tornado Hammer * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog (Alt.) * Super Shadow * Blaze the Cat * Blaze the Cat (Alt.) * Burning Blaze * Rookie * Rookie (Alt.) * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman (Alt.) * Death Egg Robot * Metal Sonic * Death Egg * Team Chaotix * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Fang the Sniper * Bean the Dynamite * Bark the Polar Bear * Honey the Cat * Princess Elise * Rouge the Bat * Cream the Rabbit * Chao * Big the Cat * E-123 Omega * Jet the Hawk * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Werehog * Chip * Sticks the Badger * The Deadly Six * Infinite * Espio The Chameleon * Vector The Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Mephiles The Dark * Iblis * Solaris * Chaos 0 * Chaos 2 * Chaos 4 * Chaos 6 * Perfect Chaos * Boo * Boom Boo * King Boom Boo * Black Doom * Devil Doom * Black Bull * Doom's Eye Mega Man * Mega Man * Mega Man (Alt.) * Super Adapter * Roll * Roll (Alt.) * Hyper Roll * X * X (Alt.) * Nova Strike * Zero * Zero (Alt.) * Dark Hold * Tron Bonne * Tron Bonne (Alt.) * Shakedown Mixer * Vent * Vent (Alt.) * Aile * Model ZX * Bass * Proto Man * Dr. Albert Wily * Dr. Thomas Light * Elec Man * Cutman * Gutsman * Wily Capsule * Proto Man * Bass * Auto * Rush * Eddy * Yellow Devil * Axl * Sigma * Beat (Mega Man) * Mega Man Volnutt * Mega Man.EXE * Mega Man (Star Force) * Roll Casket * Data * Servbots * Tiesel Bonne * Bon Bonne * Mettaurs Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Pac-Man (Alt.) *Super Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man (Alt.) *Blinky *Blinky (Alt.) *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Super Ms. Pac-Man *Krystal (Pac-Man) *Krystal (Pac-Man) (Alt.) *Power Pellet *Bonus Fruit *Fire Hydrant *Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Vulnerable Ghost *Pac-Maze *Mother Fairy *Pac-Man's House *Jr. Pac-Man *Baby Pac *Proffesor Pac *Pac-Dog *Toc-Man *Orson *Spooky *Erwin *Patra *Betrayus *Pac-Devil Street Fighter *Ryu *Ryu (Alt.) *Shin Shoryuken/Shinku Hadoken *Chun-Li *Chun-Li (Alt.) *Houyoku Sen-Hosenka/Kikosho *Ken *Ken (Alt.) *Shinryuken/Shippu Jinraikyaku *Guile *Cammy *Charlie Nash *T. Hawk *Fei Long *Rose *Gen *Dan *Blanka *Sakura *Karin *R. Mika *Dee Jay *Dhalsim *Eagle *E. Honda *Zangief *M. Bison *Akuma *Shin Akuma *Vega *Balrog *Sagat *Adon *Birdie *Alex *Ibuki *Yun *Yang *C. Viper *Juri *Oni *Kage *Rashid *Seth *Necalli *F.A.N.G. *Sean *Laura *Oro *Necro & Effie *Twelve *Remy *Sodom/Katana *Cody Travers *Guy *Mike Haggar *Lucia *Poison *Hugo Andore *Shadaloo Soldiers *Evil Ryu *Violent Ken Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife *Cloud Strife (Alt.) *Omnislash (Cloud) *Zack Fair *Zack Fair (Alt.) *Omnislash (Zack) *Tifa Lockhart *Tifa Lockhart (Alt.) *Final Haven *Sephiroth *Sephiroth (Alt.) *Supernova *Terra Branford *Terra Branford (Alt.) *Riot Blade *Black Mage *Black Mage (Alt.) *Ultima + Meteor *Barret Wallace *Bahamut SIN *Chaos *Kefka Palazzo *Aerith Gainsborough *Vincent Valentine *Lightning *White Mage *White Mage (Alt.) *Holy + Aurorastorm + Pulse Of Life *Red Mage *Red Mage (Alt.) *Vermillion Scourge *Chocobo *Cactuar *Tonberry *Mog *Ninja Bayonetta *Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Alt.) *Infernal Climax *Rodin *Jeanne *Jeannie (Alt.) *Cereza *Father Balder *Madame Butterfly *Gamorrah *Inspired *Affinity *Fortitudo *Alraune *Loki *Loptr *Madama Butterfly Castlevania *Simon Belmont *Simon Belmont (Alt.) *Grand Cross *Richter Belmont *Richter Belmont (Alt.) *Hyrdo Storm + Grand Cross *Alucard *Alucard (Alt.) *Soul Take *Shanoa *Shanoa (Alt.) *Dominus Odium *Cornell *Cornell (Alt.) *Blue Crescent Moon *Sypha Belnades *Aeon *Medusa Head *The Creature & Flea Man *Death *Carmilla *Werewolf *Death's Scythe *Dracula *Dracula (2nd Form) *Trevor C. Belmont *Leon Belmont *Maria Renard *Juste Belmont *Grant Dynasty *Nathan Graves *Reinhardt Schneider *Soma Cruz *Gabriel Belmont *Kid Dracula Persona *Joker *Joker (Alt.) *All-Out Attack *Arsene *Yu Narumaki *Yu Narumaki (Alt.) *Myriad Truths *Igor *Caroline and Justine *Morgana *Zorro *Ryuji Sakamoto *Captain Kidd *Ann Takamaki *Carmen *Yusuke Kitagawa *Goemon *Makoto Niijima *Joanna *Futaba Sakura *Necronomicon *Haru Okumura *Milady *Goro Akechi *Robin Hood *Loki *Yosuke Hanamura *Jiraiya *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Teddie *Teddie (Human Form) Dragon Quest *Hero *Hero (Alt.) *Erdrick (Hero) *Solo (Hero) *Eight (Hero) *Gigaslash *Builder *Builder (Alt.) *Slime *Slime (Alt.) *King Slime *Alena *Kiryl *Torneko *Bianca *Nera *Carver *Ashlynn *Kiefer *Maribel *Ruff *Yangus *Jessica *Angelo *Morrie *Erinn *Stella *Patty *Platypunk *Dragonlord *Zoma *Erik *Veronica *Serena *Sylvando *Jade *Rab *Hendrik *Sabrecat Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo & Kazooie * Banjo & Kazooie (Alt.) * The Mighty Jinjonator * Mumbo Jumbo * Mr. Patch * Gruntilda * Klungo * Bottles * Jamjars * Brentilda * Tooty * Boogy * Humba Wumba * Captain Blubber * L.O.G. * Pikelet * Trophy Thomas * Jinjos * Jiggies * Buzzbomber Fatal Fury *Terry *Terry (Alt.) *Triple Wolf *Rock *Rock (Alt.) *Mai Shiranui *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Geese Howard *Tung Fu Rue *Billy Kane *Ryuji Yamazaki *Blue Mary *Kim Kaphwan *Big Bear *Hwa Jai *Duck King *Raiden *Tizoc *Freeman *B.Jenet Bomberman *Bomberman *Bomberman (Alt.) *Revenge *Pretty Bomber *Black Bomber *Red Bomber *Blue Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Green Bomber *Aqua Bomber *Spellmaker *Buggler *Pommy *Louie (Bomberman) *Five Dastardly Bombers *Sirius *Altair *Artemis *Orion *Regulus Contra *Bill Rizer *Bill Rizer (Alt.) *Red Eagle (Bill) *Lance Bean *Lance Bean (Alt.) *Red Eagle (Lance) *Ray Poward *Sheena Etranzi *Brad Fang *Browny *Lucia *Mad Dog *Scorpion (Contra) *Genbei Yagyu *Gava Ganbare Goemon * Goemon * Goemon (Alt.) * Ebisumaru * Ebisumaru (Alt.) * Impact! * Sasuke * Yae * Wise Old Man * Goemon Impact * Princess Yuki * Lord Yuki * Kurobei * Omitsu * Suzaku * Sister Bismaru * Dochuki * Harakiri Seppukumaru * Nezumi Kozō * Kabuki * Ghost Woman * Lantern Man * Otafuku * Hakuryu * Hannya Shogun * Spring Breeze Dancin' * Kitty Lily Galaxy Fräulein Yuna * Yuna Kagurazaka * Yuna Kagurazaka (Alt.) * El-Line * Yuri Cube * Liavelt von Neuestein * Misaki Ichijouin * Princess Mirage * Elner * Erina * Jina * Marina * Fraulein D * Ayako * Genmu * Kyoka Virtua Fighter *Akira Yuki *Akira Yuki (Alt.) *Bajiquan Finale *Jacky Byrant *Pai Chan *Lau Chan *Wolf Hawkfield *Sarah Byrant *Kage-Maru *Jeffrey McWild *Dural Super Monkey Ball *AiAi *AiAi (Alt.) *Ei Ei Poo *MeeMee *Baby *GonGon *YanYan *Doctor *Jam *Jet *Dr. Bad Boon *Monkey Ball Samba de Amigo *Amigo *Amigo (Alt.) *Samba de Amigo *Amiga *Linda *Rio *Bingo and Bongo NiGHTS *NiGHTS *NiGHTS (Alt.) *Dragon NiGHTS *Reala *Wizeman *Claris Sinclair *Elliot Edwards *Nightopian *William Taylor *Helen Cartwright Puyo Puyo *Arle Nadja *Arle Nadja (Alt.) *Bayoen *Amitie *Amitie (Alt.) *Fever Time! *Schezo Wegey *Schezo Wegey (Alt.) *Areiado Special *Witch *Carbuncle *Draco Centuros *Rulue *Minotauros *Kikimora *Lagnus the Brave *Satan/Dark Prince *Harpy *Seriri *Nasu Grave *Zoh Daimaoh *Nohoho *Suketoudara *Rider *Raffina *Lidelle *Ocean Prince/Prince Salde *Yu & Rei *Klug *Sig *Feli *Lemres *Onion Pixy *Donguri Gaeru *Ms. Accord & Popoi *Ringo Andou *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo *Ally *Rafisol *Puyos (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple) Billy Hatcher & the Giant Egg *Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher (Alt.) *Light Billy Hatcher *Rolly Roll *Chick Poacher *Bantam Scrambled *Dark Raven Space Channel 5 *Ulala *Ulala (Alt.) *Space Channel 5 *Pudding *Morolians *Jaguar *Chief Blank *Evila Jet Set Radio *Beat *Beat (Alt.) *Jet Set Radio *Gum *DJ Professor K. *Goji Rokkaku Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd (Alt.) *Peticopter *Stella *Ashrah *King Thor *Janken The Great *The Miracle Ball *Janken Pon Fantasy Zone *Opa-Opa *Opa-Opa (Alt.) *Parts Shop *O-Papa Golden Axe *Gillus Thunderhead *Gillus Thunderhead (Alt.) *Lightning Thunder Cast *Axe Battler *Tyris Flare *Proud Crag *Chronos "Evil" Lait *Green *Jamm *Death Adder *Chickenleg ChuChu Rocket! *Chuih *The ChuChus *The ChuChus (Alt.) *Cat Mania *ChuPea *ChuBach *ChuBei *ChuChus *KapuKapu *KapuKapu King Skies of Arcadia *Vyse *Vyse (Alt.) *Delphinus Moonstone Cannon *Aika *Fina and Cupil Megami Tensei *Jack Frost *Jack Frost (Alt.) *Pyro Jack *Jack The Ripper *Jack Bros. *Mothman *King Frost *Akemi Nakajima *Yumiko Shirasagi *Pixie Final Fight * Guy * Guy (Alt.) * Cody * Mike Haggar * Kyle * Maki * Carlos * Dean * Lucia * Zeku * Poison * Sodom/Katana * Rolento * Belger * Hugo * Abigail * Two P. * J * Axl * Roxy * Jessica * Thrasher/Damnd * Edi. E Strider * Strider Hiryu * Strider Hiryu (Alt.) * Ragnarok/Ouroboros * Strider Hien * Grandmaster Meio * Toh Pooh * Solo Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland *Morrigan Aensland (Alt.) *Silhouette Blade/Darkness Illusion *Lillith *Lillith (Alt.) *Felicia *Felicia (Alt.) *Please Help Me!/Dancing Flash *Demitri Maximoff *Jedah Dohma *Rikuo *Bishamon *Jon Talbain *Anita *Hsien-Ko *Lord Raptor *B.B. Hood *Sasquatch *Anakaris *Huitzil *Pyron *Donovan *Victor *Marionette *Q-Bee *Shadow *Lilligan Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright * Phoenix Wright (Alt.) * Apollo Justice * Maya Fey * Kay Faraday * Tracy Wright * Miles Edgeworth Viewtiful Joe * Viewtiful Joe * Captain Blue * Alastor * Sexy Sylvia * Six Machine Devil May Cry * Dante * Dante (Alt.) * Vergil * Nero * Trish * Lady * V Okami *Amaterasu *Amaterasu (Alt.) *White Light Majesty *Shiranui *Issun *Sakuya *Susano *Waka *Orochi *Queen Himiko *Spider Queen *Crimson Helm *Ninetails *Shiranui and Ishaku *Yami *Chibiterasu *The Celestial Brush Gods *Imps *Guardians *Namahage *Tube Foxes *Orca *Susanoo *Kushi *Kaguya *Waka Dead Rising * Frank West * Chuck Greene * Nick Ramos * Steve Chapman Zack & Wiki Monster Hunter * Monster Hunter * Moster Hunter (Alt.)Felynes * Nergigante * Malfestio * Rathalos * Devil Jho Ghost 'n Goblins * Arthur * Arthur (Alt.)\ * Goddess' Bracelet * Firebrand * Zombie * Woody Pig * Woo * Mimic * Ghost * Behemoth * Cockatiel * Reaper * Princess Prin Prin * Astaroth * Nebiroth * Sardius Resident Evil *Chris Redfield *Chris Redfield (Alt.) *Shango Satellite Laser *Leon S. Kennedy *Leon S. Kennedy (Alt.) *The Mercenaries *Jill Valentine *Ashley Graham *Claire Redfield *Rebecca Chambers *Sherry Birkin *Ada Wong *HUNK *Billy Coen *William Birkin *Albert Wesker *Jack Krauser *Osmund Saddler *Zombie *Licker *Hunter *Cerberus *Verdurgo *Ganado *Tyrant (T-002 Model) *T-00 *G-Birkin *Nemesis-T Type *Bandersnatch Dig Dug *Taizo Hori *Taizo Hori (Alt.) *Rockslide (Taizo) *Susumu Hori *Susumu Hori (Alt.) *Rockslide (Susumu) *Pooka *Fygar *Puchi *Toby Masuyo *Anna Hottenmeyer *Ataru Hori Tekken *Jin Kazama *Jin Kazama (Alt.) *Devil Jin *Kazuya Mishima *Kuma *True Ogre *Heihachi Mishima *Jun Kazama *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *King *Paul Phoenix *Ling Xiaoyu *Mokujin *Ancient Ogre *True Ogre Tales *Lloyd Irving *Lloyd Irving (Alt.) *Falcon Crest *Collette Brunel *Cress Alvein *Chester Barklight Klonoa *Klonoa *Klonoa (Alt.) *Thunder Hurricane *Guntz *Folgaran the Armoured Beast *Huepow *Lolo *Popka *Leorina *Tat *Joka *Jango *Garlen *Nahatomb *Moo *Momett *Ghadius Xenosaga *KOS-MOS *KOS-MOS (Alt.) *Cross Bomb *Shion Uzuki *A.G.W.S *Ziggy *MOMO Mizrahi *chaos *Gaignun Kukai Jr. *Jin Uzuki *Albedo Piazzolla Katamari *The Prince *The Prince (Alt.) *Royal Rainbow *Katamari *The King of All Cosmos *The Queen of All Cosmos Soulcalibur *Siegfried *Siegfried (Alt.) *Critical Edge *Nightmare *Sophitia Alexandra *Cassandra Alexandra *Mitsurugi *Hwang *Azwel *Z.W.E.I. *Dampierre *Elysium *Edge Master *Algol *Yun-seong *Taki *Talim *Seong Mi-na *Ivy Valentine *Cervantes *Kilik *Olcadan *Chai Xianghua *Maxi *Rock *Patroklos Alexander *Pyrrha Alexandra *Astaroth *Voldo *Yoshimitsu *Raphael *Edge Master *Lizardman *Inferno *Groh Baten Kaitos *Kalas *Kalas (Alt.) *Sagi *Sagi (Alt.) *Xelha *Gibari *Lyude *Savyna *Mizuti *Meemai *Ladekahn *Rodolfo *Geldoblame *Glacomo *Ayme *Folon *Corelli *Melodia *Calbren *Milly *Gullio *Baelheit *Nero *Shanat *Valala *Heuse *Nasca *Giacomo *Gena Splatterhouse *Rick Taylor *Rick Taylor (Alt.) *Splatter Kill *Jennifer Willis *Dr. West Tomb Raider * Lara Croft * Lara Croft (Alt.) Chrono Mana Xenogears *Fei *Fei (Alt.) *System ID *Elly Van Houten *Citan Uzuki *Bart Fatima *Rico Banderas *Billy Lee Black *Maria Balthasar *Chu-Chu (Xenogears) *Emeralda Kasim *Deus Mischief Makers *Marina Liteyears *Marina Liteyears (Alt.) *Orbital Suplex *Emperor Leo *Beastector *Clancer *Prof. Theo *Teran *Celes *Sarie *King Aster *Geold *Cat Clancer *Ms. Hint *Migen Sr. *Migen Jr. *Calina *Marzen 64 *Lunar *Cerberus α *Tarus *Sasquatch β *Merco *Phoenix γ Conker * Conker * Conker (Alt.) * Context Sensitive * Berri * The SHC * The Tediz * Panther King * Heinrich * Count Batula * The Great Mighty Poo Perfect Dark * Johanna Dark * Johanna Dark (Alt.) Killer Instinct * B. Orchid * B. Orchid (Alt.) * Ultra Combo! * Jago * T.J. Combo * Fulgore * Glacius * Chief Thunder * Cinder * Eyedol * Riptor * Sabrewulf * Spinal * Gargos * Kim Wu * Tusk * Maya * Aganos * ARIA * Eagle * Hisako * Kan-Ra * Kilgore * Mira * Omen * Sadira * Shadow Jago * Shin Hisako Metal Slug Samurai Shodown *Haohmaru *Haohmaru (Alt.) *Flame of the Conqueror *Nakoruru *Nakoruru (Alt.) *Ar Retar Kamuyhum Makiri *Genjuro Kibagami *Kyoshiro Senryo *Cham Cham *Earthquake *Galford & Poppy *Basara *Iroha *Andrew *Charolette *Ocha-Maru *Wan-Fu *Nicotine Caffeine *Tam Tam *Shizuka *Amasuka *Yoshitora Tokugawa The King of Fighters * Kyo Kusanagi * Kyo Kusanagi (Alt.) * Iori Yagami * Iori Yagami (Alt.) * Orochi * Rugal Bernstein * Kula Diamond * Kula Diamond (Alt.) * Frozen Arena * Diamond Edge * Candy Diamond * Diana & Foxy * Ash Crimson * Shen Woo Savage Reign/Fu'un Mokushiroku * Sho Hayate * Sho Hayate (Alt.) * Hioh Musou Ranbu * Gozu & Mezu * Jyazu * Marco "Joker" Bariadrid * Carol Stanzack * Chung Paifu * Nicola Zaza * Max Eagle * Gordon Bowman * King Lion * King Leo * Rosa * Kim Young-Mok / Kim Sue-Il Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Scorpion (Alt.) * Toasty! * Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero (Alt.) * Frosty! * Klassic Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Raiden/Rayden * Johnny Cage * Shao Kahn * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Shang Tsung * Baraka * Mileena * Kitana * Jade * Goro * Kano * Reptile * Kintaro * Smoke * Human Smoke * Noob Saibot * Rain * Kurtis Stryker * Kabal * Nightwolf * Sindel * Sheeva * Motaro * Ermac * Sektor * Cyrax * Tanya * Sareena * Jerak * Kai * Reiko * Fujin * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Chameleon * Khameleon * Cetrion * Kronika * Geras * Skarlet * Kollector No More Heroes * Travis Touchdown * Travis Touchdown (Alt.) Prince of Persia Oddworld *Abe *Abe (Alt.) *Shrykull *Elum *Slig *Stranger *Molluck the Glukkon *Scrab *Paramite *Big Face *Three Weirdos *Alf *Shrink *Munch *Vykker Ninja Gaiden * Ryu Hayabusa * Ryu Hayabusa (Alt.) * Ayane * Momiji * Momiji (Alt.) Cuphead *Cuphead *Cuphead (Alt.) *Super Art *Mugman *Miss Chalice *King Dice *Sally Stageplay *The Devil *Elder Kettle *Grim Matchstick *Dr. Khal's Robot *Baroness Von Bon Bon *Hilda Berg *Rumour Honeybottoms *Cagney Carnation *The Root Pack *Goopy Le Grande *Djimmi the Great *Beppi the Clown *Ribby & Croaks *Phantom Express *Cala Maria *Wally Warble *Werner Werman *Captain Brineybeard *Pirouletta *Phear Lap *Mangosteen Skylanders Rayman * Rayman * Rayman (Alt.) * Globox * Betilla * Mr. Dark * Teensies Azure Striker Gunvolt * Gunvolt * Gunvolt (Alt.) * Voltaic Chains * Copen * Copen (Alt.) * Twin Shredder * Gibril * Plasma Legion * Asimov * Zeno * Monique * Lumen * Joule * Quinn Sakurazaki * Xiao Wu * Lola * Mytyl Kamizono * Nori * Asroc * Desna * Ghauri * Milas * Teseo * Tenjian * Zonda * The Seven * Grimoire * Carrera * Merak * Nova Tsukuyomi * Merak * Elise * Stratos * Jota * Viper * False Zonda * Glaive * Kohaku * Kyota * Jin * Maria * Blade * Rebellio * Crimm * Stella * Dystnine * Isola * Bakto * Blade * Demerzel Shadow of the Beast * Aarbron * Aarbron (Alt.) Lemmings * Lemming * Lemming (Alt.) * It's Raining Lemmings * Climber * Floater * Digger * Miner * Basher * Builder * Blocker * Bomber BlazBlue * Ragna the Bloodedge * Ragna the Bloodedge (Alt.) * Black Onslaught * Hakumen * Highlander: Takemikazuchi * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Iron Tager * Rachel Alucard * Taokaka * Carl Clover * Arakune * Litchi Faye Line * Bang Shishigami * Relius Clover * Jubei * Nine The Phantom * Kokonoe A. Mercury * Celica A. Mercury * Ayane Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy * Sol Badguy (Alt.) * Branding Breech * Faust Baldhead * Gig * Ky Kiske * Jam Kuradoberi * Potemkin * Millia Rage * May * Johnny * Dizzy * Justice * I-No * Bridget * Chipp Zanuff * Valentine * Raven * Leopaldon * Axl Low * Baiken * Venom * Testament * Eddie & Zato-1 * Slayer * Zappa * Bedman * Ramlethal Valentine * Izuna * Nekomata-Chan * Namahage * Tengu * Oyuki * Daruma * That Man * Answer * Sin Kiske * Anji Moto * Jack O' Valentine * Dr. Paradigm Skullgirls * Filia * Filia (Alt.) * Tricobezoar * Big Band * Bloody Marie * Cerebella * Peacock * Ms. Fortune * Painwheel * Valentine * Parasoul * Double * Fukua * Squigly * Beowulf * Robo-Fortune * Minette * Umbrella * Aeon * Venus * Annie * Andy Anvil * Tommy Two-Tons * Avery * George & Lonesome Lenny Arcana Heart * Heart Aino * Heart Aino (Alt.) * Super Duper Amazing Iron Fist Punch of Love * Saki Tsuzura * Ragnarok * Maori Kasuga * Lilica Felchenerow * Yoriko Yasuzumi * Kamui Tokinomiya * Konoha * Mei-Fang * Kira Daidohji * Liselotte Achenbach * Fiona Mayfield * Mildred Avallone * Petra Johanna Lagerkvist * Eko * Zilrael * Scharlalot * Weiss * Morimoto Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot (Alt.) * The Invincible Aku Aku * Dr. Neo Cortex * Aku Aku * Uka Uka * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Dr. N. Gin * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Nina Cortex * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile * Polar * Pura * Ripper Roo * Nitros Oxide * Papu Papu * Pinstripe Potoroo * Tawna * Ami * Liz * Isabella * Megumi * Fake Crash * Koala Kong * Rilla Roo * The Komodo Brothers * N Trance * Emperor Velo XXVII * Real Velo * Krunk * Nash * Small Norm & Big Norm * Geary * Viscount Devil * Pasadena O'Possum * Ebenezer Von Clutch * Willie Wumpa Cheeks * Baby T * Evil Twins (Victor & Mortiz) * Madame Amberly * Nina Cortex * Mutant Titans * Hasty * Megamix * Baby Crash * Baby Coco * Baby Cortex * Baby N. Tropy * Young Neo Cortex * The Elemental Masks (Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Lo-Lo & Py-Ro) Klaymen *Klaymen *Klaymen (Alt.) *Weasel *Willie Trombone *Hoborg *Klogg *Big Robot Bil *Clockwork Beast *Jerry-O Yakuza Scribblenauts * Maxwell * Maxwell (Alt.) * Post 217 * Lily * Doppelganger * Edwin * Robosaur * Maxwell's Notebook Drawn to Life * Drawn Hero * Drawn Hero (Alt.) * Jowee * Mari * Wilfre * Mike * Frostwind * Giant Robosa Pitfall Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight (Alt.) * Catch Her! * Plague Knight * Shield Knight * Enchantress * Remnant of Fate * Black Knight * Specter Knight * King Knight * Mole Knight * Treasure Knight * Polar Knight * Tinker Knight * Propeller Knight * Mr. Hat * Phantom Striker * Troupple King Minecraft * Steve * Steve (Alt.) * Alex * Ender Dragon * Creeper * The Wither * Cow * Pig * Sheep * Zombie * Enderman * Bees * Ghast * Wolf * Spider * Cave Spider * Blaze * Mooshroom * Rabbit * Zombie Pigman * Ur-Ghast Worms * Boggy B * Boggy B (Alt.) * Armageddon * Sheep * Super Sheep * Homing Pigeon * Old Lady * Bazooka * Shotgun * Uzi * Airstrike Kingdom Hearts * Sora * Sora (Alt.) * Meow Wow * Mickey, Donald & Goofy * Keyblade * Kairi * Aqua * Riku A Hat in Time * Hat Kid * Hat Kid (Alt.) * Time Stop * Moustache Girl * The Snatcher * Time Piece * Mafia Boss * The Conductor * DJ Grooves * Bow Kid * Empress of Nyakuza Yooka-Laylee * Yooka & Laylee * Yooka & Laylee (Alt.) * Ragie Pagies * I.N.E.P.T. * Capital B * Dr. Quack * Quills * Pagies * Dr. Puzz * Rextro Sixtyfourus * Trowzer * Kartos * Vendi * Clara Lost * Blasto Undertale * Frisk * Frisk (Alt.) * Fight or Mercy * Omega Flowey * Chara * Flowey * Toriel * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Undyne the Undying * Alphys * Mettaton * Mettaton EX * Mettaton NEO * Asgore * Temmie * Monster Kid * Naptablook * Mad Dummy * Muffet * Asriel Dreemur * W. D. Gaster * Mew Mew * Gaster Followers * Annoying Dog * Grillby * Heats Flamesman * So Sorry * Fuku Fire * Tsundereplane * Bob * Da Tem Shop * Gaster Blaster Terraria * Terrarian * Terrarian (Alt.) * Celestial Sigil * Zombie * Bunny * Duck * Skeletron * Skeletron Prime * Eater of Worlds * The Destroyer * Eye of Cthulu * Brain of Cthulu * The Twins * Wall of Flesh * Plantera * Duke Fishron * Pumpking * Golem * Lunatic Cultist * Celestial Pillars * Goblin Army * Martian Madness * Moon Lord Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim * Earthworm Jim (Alt.) * Pocket Rocket * Princess What's-Her-Name * Peter Puppy * Monster Dog Peter Puppy * Psy-Crow * Professor Monkey-For-a-Head * Queen Slug-For-A-Butt * Bob the Goldfish * Evil The Cat & Henchrat * Johnny Dactyl Variable Geo * Yuka Takeuchi * Yuka Takeuchi (Alt.) * Kyuukyoku Ki Kou Dan * Chiho Masuda * Jun Kubota * Manami Kusunoki * Kaori Yanase * Reimi Jahana * Satomi Yajima * Ayako Yuuki * Erina Goldsmith * Tamao Mitsurugi * Kyouko Kirishima * Saki Shinjou * Material * Miranda Jahana * Masako Houjouin * Hiyori Sakuragi * Misty Hyperdimension Neptunia * Neptune * Neptune (Alt.) * Neptune Brake * Purple Heart * Noire * Black Heart * Blanc * White Heart * Vert * Green Heart * Nepgear * Purple Sister * Uni * Broccoli * Black Sister * Ram and Rom * White Sisters * Plutia * Iris Heart * Peashy * Yellow Heart * Uzume Tennouboshi * Orange Heart * Arfoire * Rei Ryghts Primal Rage * Blizzard * Blizzard (Alt.) * Sauron * Diablo * Chaos * Talon * Vertigo * Armadon * Slashfang Akatsuki Blitzkampf *Akatsuki *Akatsuki (Alt.) *Blitztank Under Night IN-Birth *Hyde Kido *Hyde Kido (Alt.) *Linne *Erika Wagner *Gaien Enkidu *Merkava *Orie Ballardiae *Carmine *Gordeau *Waldstein *Bloody Chaos *Hilda *Seth *Phonon Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Character list